The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a modular connector for mating with different electric connectors and comprising a group of indicating devices.
In order to make full use of the space on a PCB in computers, molded electrical connectors have become a trend in the development of computers and a number of designs for molded electrical connectors have been developed. The modular connectors disclosed in prior art Taiwan patent application Nos. 85217540 and 8609808 do not make full use of the space between electrical connectors, resulting in a modular connector that is larger than it need be. Additionally, in assembly, the insertion direction of the terminal module is the reverse of that of a mating connector, thus, when the mating connector is inserted, it tends to push the terminal module out of its position and thereby adversely affects the contact between the module and the mating connector. Hence, an improved design for a modular connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.